Kompletnie sam
by Weitarou
Summary: Bywają takie momenty, wobec których chwilowa ulga niknie bardzo szybko. GumWorth/dla Miruś/chaos/przepraszam/


- Z drogi! - warknął, a paru rekrutów umknęło przed nim z przerażoną miną, natychmiast robiąc mu przejście do dalszej części budynku.

Gumshoe odchrząknął, nieco zmieszany ich uległym zachowaniem, a po chwili wahania przecisnął się przez nich i ruszył biegiem przez korytarz, zostawiając swoich kolegów z osłupiałymi minami. Zwykle twarz detektywa wyrażała bezgraniczną tępotę po której tym razem niemalże nie było śladu, więc w sumie nic dziwnego, że jego zachowanie wydało dla nich czymś nieprawdopodobnym. Co takiego sprawiło, że zniknął ten bezmyślny, radosny wyszczerz? Po minucie niektórzy skojarzyli kierunek, osoby, powód i właściwie wszystko stało się jasne. Kierował się w stronę aresztu, w którym jak wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, od kilku dni przebywał sam Miles Edgeworth, sławny prokurator, obecnie oskarżony o zamordowanie z zimną krwią jednego z obrońców z biura Grossberga.

Edgeworth był kimś, kogo szczerze podziwiał i nie krył się z tym, stale chodząc za nim krok w krok i pomagając mu w pracy dostarczaniem potrzebnych w sprawie dowodów. Bywał przez niego karcony a nawet bity, to dość… masochistyczny związek, ale on nie przejmował się niczym i dalej zachowywał się jak pies podczas relacji pies-pan, pasował mu taki układ. Jednak bywały takie momenty, kiedy pod wpływem jakiejś sytuacji maska beznamiętności pękała, odsłaniając delikatne wnętrze, Edgeworth, którego szanował i podziwiał, czasami odsłaniał przed nim swoją słabą, kruchą stronę. I tylko przed nim, dlatego czuł się wręcz zobowiązany by go chronić.

Niedawno nawiedziły ich dość mocne wstrząsy sejsmiczne, dla przyzwyczajonych japończyków było to nic takiego, częste, mało agresywne zjawisko, rzadko powodujące jakieś większe szkody. Ale Gumshoe wiedział więcej i obawiał się o jego stan; był w celi sam, sam ze swoją traumą i nową świadomością do podźwignięcia. Detektyw dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że tak naprawdę nie był niczemu winny, ale dowiedzenie tego mogło okazać się dla nich niemożliwe. Pozostawił więc resztę prawnikowi, Phoenixowi Wrightowi i liczył na cud w postaci werdyktu „niewinny" * na jednej z końcowych rozpraw.

Zapukał w szybę.

- Panie Edgeworth? Jest pan tam? - przycisnął czoło do szklanej powierzchni, niepewnie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Krzesło było puste, a w prawym rogu pomieszczenia nie stał strażnik, nie było tam nikogo. - Nie, to niemożliwe... - mruknął, ponownie zbliżając twarz do zimnej szyby. Czyżby znowu wzięli go na przesłuchanie? Po chwili jednak coś go tknęło i mocniej przycisnął policzek, usilnie starając się zajrzeć pod stół. Pod sam mebel nie zajrzał, ale dostrzegł wystające buty i znajomy, purpurowy skrawek materiału.

Odsunął się od szyby i najszybciej jak tylko mógł podbiegł do drzwi, szarpiąc się z klamką. O dziwo klucz wciąż tkwił w zamku, bo najwyraźniej nikt nie sądził, że Edgeworth mógłby stamtąd uciec i najwidoczniej miał rację. Prokurator był gotów zaakceptować wyrok sądu niezależnie od tego, czy był słuszny czy nie. A teraz cała dotychczasowa pewność siebie runęła pod wpływem chwili, kulił się pod stolikiem, ciasno przyciskając dłonie do głowy. Gumshoe przykląkł przed nim i starał się podnieść go do siadu, mamrocząc przy tym słowa otuchy. Jeśli w ogóle można było je tak nazwać, ciężko znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, gdy słownik którym dysponował był wyjątkowo ubogi.

- Chłopie...znaczy...panie Edgeworth, pobrudzi się pan jeśli będzie tutaj pan leżał, to znaczy...- bełkotał, próbując znaleźć słowa odpowiednie do sytuacji. W końcu uznał, że lepiej zrobi jak przestanie się odzywać, w takich momentach warto było użyć mózgu lub w przypadku jego braku, przestać kłapać jadaczką. Zamiast tego pochylił się nad nim i spróbował odciągnąć jego ręce od głowy na tyle delikatnie, żeby móc bezinwazyjnie ocenić jego stan.

W końcu mu się to udało, Miles przestał dygotać i odsłonił przed nim swoją twarz, mrugając sklejonymi od łez powiekami. Detektyw zagapił się na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Co prawda już wcześniej widział go takiego, najczęściej po przegranych bitwach z Wrightem, ale do tej pory w jego oczach widział tylko i wyłącznie łzy wściekłości. W tym spojrzeniu nie było ani złości, ani strachu, przypominało raczej nieme błaganie o pomoc, przez które jego żołądek na moment podskoczył mu do gardła, kompletnie odbierając mu mowę. Zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, ręce bezwiednie uniosły się do jego twarzy i spoczęły na niej, dopasowując się do jej kształtu. Zrobił to, po krótkiej chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że jego szorstkie ręce mogły przyprawić mu więcej bólu, zanim zdążył je cofnąć, prokurator przytrzymał go mocno w nadgarstkach i wtulił mokrą od łez twarz w jego dłonie.

- Proszę wytrzymać... niedługo pan stąd wyjdzie, obiecuję... - wymamrotał, klepiąc go niezdarnie po plecach. Zostawił mu swój płaszcz i dopiero po tym wyszedł z pomieszczenia, jeszcze przez chwilę oglądając się na niego. Płaszcz dodawał mu nieco potrzebnego ciepła, ale chwilowa ulga ulatywała z niego jak tlen z zatłoczonego pomieszczenia i znowu został sam. Kompletnie sam.


End file.
